


Worth The Risk

by Taylor1990



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Taking a Risk, Vaginal Sex, sex in the workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor1990/pseuds/Taylor1990
Summary: Danse had been alone with her plenty of times. Hell, they'd found themselves in tighter quarters than this but they were usually hiding from an enemy. This time they were just looking for a file Proctor Quinlan needed.His feelings for the Knight under his charge had increased over the past few months they'd been working together and thus far he'd ignored his urges.Today, however, he decided to take a risk. A pretty big one.





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this could have gone into any fandom and been any pair but I was asked to do something with the brotherhood (because I never do) by a friend and so this is for them.
> 
> This is my first BoS smut fic so please be gentle with me XD

He pushed her against the door, her eyes widened in fear when he pinned her hands above her head, locking her in place. Before he could second guess himself he kissed her, hard and fierce. He let go of her hands to trail his own down her body. Instead of pushing him off she curled her fingers around the back of his head, pulling him closer as she reciprocated the kiss deeper.

His tongue invaded her mouth as one hand pulled down the zipper of her jumpsuit. She moaned into his mouth, pulling his face even closer as her hips pushed into his. She released him, desperate to catch her breath and he took the opportunity to widen the gap in her jumpsuit. He pulled down her bra just enough for her breasts to spill out, he wrapped his lips around one stiffening nipple as his fingers toyed with the other. She moaned, a little louder this time, and her hand was once again on the back of his head, dragging him into her.

“Oh.”

He’d never head a sexier noise in his life.

She grabbed him by the lapel of his jumpsuit, bringing his face back to hers. She wanted nothing more than to let him devour her there and then but her own self-doubt prevented her from letting it happen. She kissed him hard one last time, her hands worked to right her bra and zip up her jumpsuit, and she gently pushed him away as she opened the door behind her.

She heard him leave but carried on walking towards her bunker, knowing he’d be too confused by her actions to follow. She was right and she let out a sigh as she collapsed onto her bed. Almost immediately her fingers reached up to touch her lip, which was still tingling as well as the slight sting she received from his stubble. She sighed again and rolled on her back.

She stared up at the metal rafters of the Prydwen and let her mind wander to a certain Paladin on the other side of the ship. Her attraction to him started the moment they begun working together and she was beginning to think that it was one sided. What just happened proved her wrong and she panicked.

Had they ruined their friendship by giving in to their urges? Did he think she wasn’t interested? Would she was up tomorrow to find herself reassigned to someone else?

When she went to the foredeck the next morning she was pleasantly surprised to see him waiting for her.

“Knight Pendleton.” He greeted with a nod.

“Paladin Danse.” She hoped she sounded as confident as she always did.

She figured he was carrying on as though nothing happened, and that was better than awkwardness, so she decided to play along.

For a while everything carried on as normal, they quickly fell into their old routine and she’d all but forgotten about that day in the utility closet.

Danse was his usual professional self, still took his responsibilities as her sponsor as seriously as he always did and was more than happy to criticise her when he didn’t agree with her actions.

One near miss with a supermutant suicider and Danse acted as though she’d almost blown up the Prydwen.

“Danse!” she shouted on the walkway. He’d been chastising her since they left the hospital, all the way to the airport, the journey up to the Prydwen and she’d had enough. “I get it, I screwed up. You don’t have to keep telling me.”

She stormed into the Prydwen, ignored Maxson whom was waiting for her, and descended down the ladder. She could hear the thuds of Danse’s power armour and began to walk faster, almost in an attempt to get away from him. The only thing she wanted to do in that moment was patch the hole in her armour. The best place for her to go was the back of the ship, where the power armour stations sat but there were too many people there and she knew it wouldn’t stop Danse from voicing the lecture he still had prepared. Instead she headed to the cage, knowing Teagan had a room with a workbench.

Although confused the Proctor granted her access to his workbench and she set to work on repairing the metal plating on her armour. She stopped when she heard him walk into the room, sans power armour, but when he didn’t say anything she continued.

She concentrated hard on the task at hand, all too aware that Danse was behind her, watching her every move and she tried her damnedest not to give him a reason to criticise her for something else.

“I’m sorry,” came his voice in her hear, causing her to jump and knock several tools off the workbench. “I know I’m harsh on you.”

A screw got caught in the back of the workbench and she leaned across to pry it out. At first she thought nothing of the hand on her back, that it was simply there to support her. But when she was stood up straight she felt his body behind her, the warmth radiating from his body that made her feel so safe, and both hands were on her hips.

Her heart beat hard in her chest and her breath got caught in her throat. When he didn’t say or do anything she attempted to move but his grip tightened, forcing her against the workbench.

“I care about you,” he spoke into her hair and she felt her knees cave, a silent whimper leaving her.

“Because you’re my sponsor?” she asked, her voice low and cracked as pure desire coursed through her veins.

“And, _other_ reasons.” The relieved sigh shook as it left her, her breathing became heavy and her head fell to the side when he moved her hair to expose her neck.

He breathed heavily against her skin, she felt his hands leave her hips and he sighed, almost frustrated as he cupped her ass. She moaned silently, biting her lip as he kneaded her flesh with his fingers. She leant over the table, bringing her ass higher to give him better access.

He groaned, the heat and desire hitting her core and she leant completely over the workbench, holding herself up by her elbows. Danse pulled her pelvis back towards him as he snapped his hips forward, she moaned with longing when she felt his hardness between her cheeks.

“Take off your jumpsuit,” he ordered as he helped her stand up. She did as she was told and ran the zip down her torso, her skin reacting suddenly to the cool air of the room. When it reached its end Danse helped pull the fabric away from her shoulders. His hands moved to cup her breasts through her bra as she rolled the jumpsuit down her body and it let it pool around her feet. She heard his breath shake as he ghosted his hands over her bare ass and it felt like an eternity before he touched her. He grabbed her skin, pinching it painfully and possessively but she loved it.

“I need to feel you,” he whispered in her ear as his fingers played with the hem of her underwear. “Just once. I need to feel your pussy around my cock.”

“Okay.” She was somewhat embarrassed by how nervous she sounded but she soon forgot about it when he pressed her back down over the workbench, seconds before he brushed her armour onto the floor.

She stayed staring at the wall, anticipating his next move and she felt her pussy clench when she heard his zip descending down his body.

A split second later she felt pressure agains her entrance and her body surged forward when he pushed his tip inside her. A deep moan, originating from her stomach, tore through her and behind her Danse laughed

“I’m barely inside you.” Desire dripped from his voice and she felt herself gush, giving him the opportunity to fully hilt inside her in one thrust.

“Oh fuck.”

She felt every part of him as he moved, stretching her well beyond her means, but the pain was clouded by the immense pleasure she felt. What he lacked in length he certainly made up for in girth and although she couldn’t see it, she could _feel_ the natural curve of his dick as it brushed perfectly against her sweet spot.

She happily began to meet his thrusts, pushing back as he snapped forward. His fingers were pressed into her sides, hard enough to leave bruises but she found herself not caring. She never wanted the moment to end.

Danse moved his arms around her to pul her body flush against his. Her arms moved behind them to grip his hair, he growled and bit down on her neck, forcing her to let go and grip the edge of the workbench in an effort to stabilise herself as he picked up his pace. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed around the small room and the filthy noise that came from him thrusting in and out of her only heightened her arousal, making her moan more.

“You feel so fucking good," he groaned as she whined in response.

Without warning he pulling out of her and span her around. She was about to protest when the look in his eyes stopped her. He lifted her to seat her on the edge of the workbench and instinctively she went to snap her legs closed. Danse pried them open as he crouched down in front of her. Once again she tried to close her legs, this time Danse kept old of her legs by digging his nails into her thighs. He began at her knee, kissing and nibbling the flesh as he made his was towards her centre.

“I can’t let you leave without knowing what you taste like.” Without hesitation he buried his head between her legs, pursing his lis around her clit and sucking relentlessly.

“Danse!” Her back lifted in the air before slamming back down She writhed on the workbench as his mouth explored the rest of her, licking and sucking every part of her, right down to her taint and back up again.

“Do you ever any idea how good you taste?’ He growled against her. She felt his tongue circle her entrance and tried to muffle the scream that left her when he began thrusting it in and out of her. His hands were back on her sides, forcing her down against his face.

She was so close to the cumming that she barely registered the new sensation that came alone and it took her a moment to realise what he’d done. He moved his mouth away and stood above her to watch her reaction as he thrust his thumb in and out of her ass.

“Oh god, oh god,” she chanted. It was a sensation she never felt before, she was making noises she never had before. She was on the precipice, ready to fall off the edge at any moment.

“Are you close?” He asked and the only thing she could do was nod frantically. With his thumb still inside her he pulled her closer so she was hanging off the wondered. He let go of her to grasp his dick and she had to grip the edge of the bench to stay in position.

The burn wasn’t as panful the second time around but it felt just as good. When she sat up she felt Danse removed his thumb and he wrapped his rams around her back and she wrapped hers around his neck. He fucked her slowly, taking the time to make sure she felt every inch of him. Her hands played with his hair, her breath was warm against his neck and his name left her every time she snapped his hips forward.

She began to pant heavier, could feel her body building up to its crescendo and her thighs began to shake.

She felt Danse’s hand slide down her body and then felt his thumb against her clit. She moaned one last time before screaming his name as her orgasm ripped through her, igniting every nerve in her body, and her eyes opened just in time to watch Danse snap his hips with an animalistic groan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came, emptying himself inside her.

They stayed still for a moment, their bodies pressed together as they caressed each other’s hot, sweat drenched skin. Danse lifted his head off her shoulder and she instinctively looked away, terrified in case she saw nothing but regret. Danse grasped her chin, forcing her to face him but she quickly closed her eyes.

“Look at me,” he pleaded, the authoritative tone she was used to was gone. He sounded just as unsure as she felt.

Eventually she obligued and her heart tightened in her chest at the look on his face, complete adoration.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he whispered so low she barely heard him as he tucked her hair behind her ear. But she did hear him and she couldn’t help the relief she felt, or the smile that followed.

“Me too,” she told him and then quickly pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I suck at summaries but smut is smut and I hoped I did it justice.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> xx


End file.
